The ending to a new beginning
by angendave02
Summary: What if Jason didn't die that night? One shot


The ending to a new beginning

She took one last look around to make sure she didn't forget anything. For the first time in months she felt at peace. After losing Jason she felt as if her life was spiraling out of control. She looked back and saw all the mistakes she had made in her marriage. She knew she was wrong and she knew Jason was wrong. Their love was stronger than turmoil they were suffering. They had already made it through so much but somehow they had lost each other, they had lost faith in their love. She knew that she would hurt her family but there was no other choice. She picked up her son and grabbed her bag. She slowly made her way to the door and opened it. With a small sigh she flipped the lights off one last time. "Say bye bye buddy, today we start our new lives" and with that she walked out the door with her son in her arms.

She made her way to the town car that was waiting for her. No one knew that she was leaving. She couldn't confide in her friends or her family. It would be too hard to explain and she couldn't risk anyone coming after her. So she had dinner with her family the night before and acted as if nothing was changing. She made jokes with her sisters and reminded her mom that she loved her. They had no idea that they would not see or hear from her again and even though her heart hurt she knew that this was what was best for her and her son. She just hoped that in time they would forgive her. She buckled Danny in to his car seat and handed a piece of paper to the driver and with that they were off to a private air field.

The flight was long and she felt the anxiety building up. She was grateful that they were in their own private jet so she and Danny could rest. Danny slept most of the trip and she had planned for it to be that way. She made sure they were flying through the night so he could rest. The pilot came over the speaker and informed her that they were landing in about ten minutes.

Sam and Danny made their way to another town car. This was it. She was so close yet time seemed to be at a standstill. She looked out the window and watched the scenery as they made their way to their new home. The car eventually turned down a long driveway. A house could be seen from the distance it sat right at the water. "Look buddy, we are home" Sam said at her son as he played with the ends of his blanket. The car came to a stop and the door opened. The driver took Danny as Sam stepped out.

Sam took Danny in to her arms and approached the front door. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and as she was about to open the door an older woman stepped out and greeted her. "Welcome Mrs. Morgan. Welcome Danny. We have been expecting you" she said as she invited Sam in. Sam smiled at the woman as she entered her new home. The home was modest but beautiful. The back of the home was all glass giving a perfect view of the beach and the ocean. Sam let Danny down and he ran right to the toys in the playroom. "He will be fine, go outside, someone is waiting for you" the older woman said.

Sam stepped out on to the patio and made her way down the beach. She saw him sitting in the sand in blue swim trunks. He could smell her as she approached him. Sam sat down in the sand next to him. He looked over at her with his piercing blue eyes and smiled. He placed a hand on her face and kissed the top of her head like he had done so many times before. "I have dreamt about this so many times since you have been gone" she whispered as she stared into his eyes. "I'm sorry" was all he could say. His apology was for him leaving that night, for him being gone for so long, for him not fighting harder for their love. He wasn't sure how they had made it to a place of so much pain and distrust and he was planning to spend the rest of their lives making up for it. "We both are Jase but its in the past. We are here….together. We are getting a second chance with our son to be a family" she told him as she placed a kiss on his lips.

The couple was interrupted by a clearing of the throat. They looked back to see the older woman with Danny standing in front of her. Danny walked his way over to Sam and sat in her lap. "Danny, look who is here" she said as she pointed to Jason. "Dadda" Danny said with a smile and wrapped his arms around Jason. "Hey buddy" Jason said as he closed his eyes and a single tear made its way down his face. Sam wiped away his tear and Jason pulled her into the hug. The Morgan family was finally reunited and they were finally getting the happy ending they deserved.


End file.
